Wedding Gift
by Cherries Due
Summary: Dua hari lagi adalah hari pernikahan Hermione dan Ron. George merasa inilah waktu yang tepat untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Fred untuk Hermione.


**The Burrow, April 2001**

The Burrow lebih sesak daripada biasanya. Suara anak-anak kecil memenuhi ruangan. Para wanita bergerombol membentuk sebuah lingkaran, dengan banyak bunga dan pita di tangan mereka.

"Aku rasa bunga mawar putih akan sangat cocok untuk dekorasi tenda." Ginny berkata dengan penuh semangat.

"Bunga piony juga bagus." Audrey, istri Percy, tersenyum kearah Ginny.

"Aku rasa bunga Bloody-Mary lebih cocok." Luna mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, mengubah setumpuk bunga mawar putih menjadi bunga berkelopak bewarna merah darah.

Perdebatan terus berlanjut, karena sang calon pengantin tidak bergabung bersama mereka untuk menentukan pilihannya sendiri.

Para pria, sebaliknya, berkumpul di halaman, bersama-sama menyihir sebuah tenda bewarna biru lembut memenuhi halaman belakang The Burrow. Bill tersenyum puas kearah Charlie yang mengangkat jempol untuknya.

"Ide brilianmu berhasil Bill! Tenda ini sangat indah."

Percy mengangguk menyetujui. Ia segera menyihir beberapa pita untuk menambah dekorasi.

Semua orang terlihat sibuk, tidak menyadari jika George Weasley tidak ikut kemeriahan itu. Ia duduk termenung diatas batu dekat pagar, sambil menggenggam erat kantong mantelnya. Berulangkali ia menghela nafas, berharap ia melakukan keputusan yang benar.

Ia tak ingin mengecewakan Fred, saudara kembarnya, dirinya dalam tubuh yang lain, dengan keputusannya ini. Tapi di sisi lain ia juga tak mau merusak kebahagiaan Ron dan Hermione. Demi Merlin! Dua hari lagi keduanya akan mengikat janji sehidup-semati.

George masih menimang-nimang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Hei." Sebuah tepukan ringan di bahunya membuat George menoleh. Angelina Johnson tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

"Hai Anggie." Sapa George. Angelina mengangguk membalas sapaan George.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Angelina pelan.

George tak langsung menjawab, melainkan menatap matahari yang mulai terbenam di ujung sana.

"Aku hanya...sedang memikirkan Fred. Kalau dia ada disini sekarang, mungkin kami sedang menggoda si kecil Ronnie yang akan menikah." Jawab George sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Oh ya? Aku rasa kalian akan menculik Hermione, kemudian membawa dia kabur agar Fred bisa menikahinya." Kata Angelina terkekeh sedih.

George menatap Angelina kaget.

"Ayolah George, aku teman kalian semenjak kelas satu! Kita bahkan bermain Quidditch bersama selama di Hogwarts! Kau pikir aku tak menyadarinya?" Angelina memandang George dengan sedih. Fred adalah salah satu temannya yang berharga, mana mungkin Angelina tak menyadarinya, perhatian khusus Fred kepada Hermione, yang tak pernah terlihat mencolok, tapi akan terasa dalam ketika kau menyadarinya.

"Aku menemukan pesan Fred..." Tanpa George sadari ia menceritakan semua kegundahan hatinya. Angelina mendengarkan cerita itu dengan seksama, kemudian wanita itu menepuk pundak George sambil berkata,

"Lakukan apa yang menurut hati mu benar, G. Karena hati hampir tak pernah salah."

.

.

.

 **Hermione's House, April 2001**

Hermione memandang pantulan dirinya. Rona kebahagiaan jelas tergambar di wajahnya. Akhirnya hari penting itu akan tiba. Hari dimana dirinya dan Ron mengucapkan janji setia sehidup-semati.

Hubungan mereka tidaklah semulus Harry dan Ginny, atau semanis Neville dan Hannah, hubungan mereka naik turun, dengan segala keegoisan Ron ataupun kecemburuan Hermione sendiri, tapi semua itu sudah mereka lewati dengan baik selama tiga tahun ini, dan Hermione yakin pernikahan mereka akan berjalan dengan baik.

'Tok! Tok!'

Hermione menoleh kearah jendela, terlihat sebuah batu kerikil mengetuk kaca jendela dengan teratur. Hermione segera berlari kearah jendela, dan melihat George Weasley sedang menatapnya dibalik pagar.

"Ikutlah denganku, Mione!"

"Aku tak bisa keluar, George! Tidak baik pengantin perempuan keluar menjelang pernikahannya."

George memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Aku ingin memberikan hadiah pernikahan untukmu!"

"Kalau begitu tunggu dua hari lagi, George Weasley! Besok aku sudah menikah."

Hermione akan berbalik pergi saat perkataan George membuatnya membeku.

"Ini pemberian Fred, Mione. Dia ingin memberikan ini kepadamu sebagai Hermione Granger, bukan sebagai pengantin adik lelakinya."

.

.

.

 **Somewhere, April 2001**

"Kita...berada dimana?" Hermione terlihat takjub saat membuka mata. George memintanya untuk menutup mata sembari George berapparate ke tempat yang mereka tuju.

George tersenyum sedih.

"Star Hill-Bukit Bintang-tempat ini tak sengaja kami temukan saat sedang berjalan-jalan."

Hermione memandang kearah langit, dimana bintang bersinar. Disekitarnya ada Padang rumput yang luas dan beberapa pohon yang tumbuh di sana.

George memandang Hermione sesaat, kemudian menyerahkan bungkusan bewarna merah gelap. Hermione dengan cepat menyadari tulisan tangan Fred di secarik kertas yang tertempel disana.

Untuk Hermione Granger.

"Kado ini disiapkan Fred untuk ulang tahunmu. Tapi ia tak sempat memberikannya, karena... kau taukan, saat itu keadaannya tidak terkendali."

Mau tak mau Hermione mengingat kembali petualangan mencari hocrux bersama Harry dan Ron. Semua rasa sakit, marah, kecewa tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja.

Hermione membuka bingkisan itu perlahan, berusaha tidak merusak apapun. Hermione terbelalak melihat isinya.

Sebuah album kecil. Di dalamnya ada foto Hermione dari tahun pertama hingga tahun kelima. Saat dia duduk di perpustakaan, berjalan menuju Hogsmade bersama Harry dan Ron, saat ia mempraktekkan mantra Expecto Patronum dan banyak lagi. Foto itu tidak bergerak, itu berarti Fred memakai kamera muggle untuk memfoto dirinya

"Ba...bagaimana... Fred mengumpulkan semua ini?"

George tersenyum sedih.

"Fred memperhatikanmu lebih dari apa yang ia perlihatkan, Mione."

Hermione membuka perkamen yang ada di dalam album. Perkamen itu sudah menguning, tapi Hermione merasakan perasaan familiar saat membaca tulisan Fred.

Dear Hermione Granger.

Selamat ulang tahun!  
Aku tahu kau pasti terkejut menerima kiriman ini. Yah, karena selama ini aku tak pernah terlihat memberikan perhatian lebih padamu, tapi percayalah, perasaan ini lebih dari perasaanku ke Ginny (well, aku bukan seorang sister-complex atau semacamnya, tapi yah... Oke aku mengaku, mungkin sedikit)

Hermione tertawa kecil, Fred memang tidak bisa serius.

Aku harap kau tak menganggapku pengecut karena mengatakan ini lewat surat. Well, keadaan sedang tidak baik sekarang, aku tidak mau mengganggu konsentrasimu. Jujur saja aku merindukan saat-saat dimana aku bisa melihatmu mengerutkan kening sambil menulis esai yang bahkan lebih panjang dari jenggot Dumbledore, melihatmu mengomeli Harry dan Ron, atau menyuarakan organisasi S.P.E.W mu. Aku merindukan hari tenang kita, Mione.

Oke, sepertinya aku sudah mulai melantur seperti bibi Muriel, jadi Apakah kau mau berkencan denganku? Setelah semua kerusuhan ini berakhir? Setelah kau menyelesaikan semua petualanganmu bersama Harry dan Ron? Aku akan sabar menunggu sampai saat itu tiba.

With love,  
Gred Weasley

Hermione merasakan sengatan rasa sakit dalam hatinya. Ia mungkin tak pernah menganggap Fred lebih dari saudara laki-lakinya, tapi mengetahui Fred menyimpan perasaan kepadanya membuat hatinya sakit.

"Fred menyukaimu semenjak tahun keempat. Saat kau diserang, dia benar-benar merasa kehilangan. Setelah itu perasaannya menguat. Tapi Fred tak pernah bertindak lebih, karena takut kau menjauh."

George memandang Hermione dengan sedih.

"Ma...maafkan aku. Aku tak pernah tahu kalau..." Hermione tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Senyum lebar Fred tergambar jelas di matanya.

"Tak perlu meminta maaf, Mione. Fred memang ingin kau fokus pada Voldemort. Kau sahabat Harry, dan sebagai sahabat, sudah semestinya kau membantunya."

George melangkah ke depan Hermione, dan tersenyum.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya Fred ingin mengajakmu kesini, sebagai tempat kencan pertama kalian. Dia ingin kau bisa melupakan semua hal yang terjadi."

Hermione masih terisak, dia menggenggam album pemberian Fred dengan erat.

"Tapi... Kenapa? Kenapa Fred tak pernah... Ya Tuhan... Aku merasa buruk sekarang."

George merangkul Hermione,

"Fred hanya ingin kau bahagia. Semenjak dulu sampai nanti. Berbahagialah Hermione."

.

.

.

 _ **One shot singkat untuk pecinta FredMione yang kekurangan asupan seperti saya 😂🙏**_


End file.
